


Polaroid

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, little bit angst, probably OOC Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Polaroids are special, not just the camera itself but also the magic of the quick photos.When you help Dean and Balthazar with getting the bunker decorated so Dean can propose to Cas of course you take photos for them. But you don't know you'll learn soon how powerful those little photos are.





	Polaroid

Today was a big day, the day Dean finally wanted to propose to Castiel.

  
You jumped up to quickly take a shower. You had promised Dean you would help him decorate the bunker together with Balthazar, who surprisingly wanted to help too.

 

In the shower your thoughts started to wander off and suddenly your mind was on him. Balthazar and you were good friends even though he was more to you. But you couldn't tell him that of course. Sure he flirted with you but you mostly shrugged that off since he always seems like he isn't interested in having a relationship and probably flirts with everyone. And you didn't want to have a one night stand and destroy your friendship with it.

 

Trying to make yourself stop thinking, you got out and dried off, finishing getting ready and grabbing your Polaroid camera from your desk. You planned to take photos of the decorating and preparing for an album you wanted to give Dean and Cas when they marry and you were sure Cas wasn't going to say no to Dean. And since Dean wanted to propose alone and make a separate kind of party with the rest of you, you wouldn’t be able to take pictures of the proposal.

 

Running into the library you saw that Sam was already gone with Cas, it was his job to distract Castiel until Dean sends him a message.

 

You looked at Dean who just put some boxes with decorations he bought after the last hunt without Cas on the table.

“Finally you're awake, thought you'd sleep the rest of the day too.” he laughed. “And you,” he said looking past you after hearing a flutter of wings. “don't just stand there. You said you'll help, so help. ”

 

When you glanced over your shoulder, Balthazar was standing there just watching you both before rolling his eyes at Dean.

 

“Y/N! No hug for me today ?” he said. This time Dean rolled his eyes, you knew he never understood why out of all beings you got along with Balthazar that well. And unfortunately he found out about your crush, which he could understand even less, but at least he didn't tease you about it.

 

You turned around and smiled as you hugged Balthazar. “There will never be a day where I won't hug you.” you laughed.

 

 

A while later you all were totally concentrating on the decorating and having Balthazar as help did make everything much faster since he could snap stuff like the flower chains up quickly.

 

You just finished decorating the table for the dinner Dean planned and decided to make a little break. Taking out your camera you started taking pictures all around you and mostly just wiggled them quickly to put them in your little belt bag to look them over later.

 

Having the camera in front of your eyes you jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder and Balthazar suddenly was beside you.

 

“It's nice you do your picture thing here but don't ever take a picture of me.” he told you like a warning, his voice almost angry and you just nodded, shocked and feeling a bit hurt by his tone.

 

Balthazar went back to decorating and you went on taking pictures, being careful not to snap him but it wouldn't go out of your mind why he reacted this way.   
After a while you tried to shake this off, maybe he was just camera-shy although he was pretty confident with himself. But you tried your best to respect his _request_ , even though the harsh way he asked shocked you a bit.

 

The day went by fast, Balthazar and you not talking much. In fact, you talked even less that you saw Dean often looking between the two of you. You knew normally the two of you would laugh the whole time or be friendly and cheeky with each other.

 

When you were done, the three of you looked around and you were satisfied with the work of you all and how beautiful the bunker looked. You were sure Cas would like it too.

 

When Dean sent Sam the message that he and Cas could come back you snapped a few last pictures, excited to look over them tomorrow.

Since it was already evening you decided to go to bed earlier so you could directly start working at the album in the morning.

  
Dean gave you another look when you told him about going to sleep and going to your room without saying a word to Balthazar but you just wanted to sleep, being a bit exhausted and tired.

 

 

Waking up, getting ready and making a coffee you sat down at the desk in your room pulling the pictures out.

 

Plan was to arrange them first and then decide where you wanna put them.

You planned making a lot more pictures so you have the album full til the marriage.

 

You were surprised seeing one particular photo between them. It was Balthazar but what was more shocking were that you saw his wings on the photo. Not just the shadows or something of them from the flash, but the actual wings.

 

It clicked in your head that this must been the reason he didn't want having a photo taken of him and you tried to remember when you could have taken this picture.

It could only happen the moment before he told you not to take pictures of him since you were very carefully after that.

 

You were so distracted staring at the photo in your hands that you didn't hear the flutter of wings behind you.

 

You jumped when you heard him calling your name and felt the hand on your shoulder, letting the picture fall on your desk.

 

“Damn it, Balthazar you scared me!” you said, holding your hand over your heart.

 

Turning around to ask you what he wants you couldn't stop staring at him. Or more, his wings.   
Confused and in awe you looked at his form and then into his eyes. The question about why you can see them must been written big in your face.

 

“I was actually here to apologize and ask you if I can see the photos before you look at them to prevent this but you were faster apparently.” he said.

 

“I... I didn't know... I didn't mean to. It must happened before you told me.” you stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

 

“Important is, did anyone else see the photos ?” he asked almost a bit panicked and you shook your head no.

 

“I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to take photos of you Balthazar.” you sighed, feeling some kind of guilt.

 

“It's okay.” he stretched his arms out to hug you. “But we need to destroy the photo. You can take with every camera a photo of an angel but Polaroids are more special. They make the wings visible and when you see them on the photo, you're able to see them on the angel, but just the angel you took a photo of. It was actually _dangerous_ for angels on earth when Polaroids were more common. Everyone who sees the picture will see the angels wings forever and not many people know about this.” he explained calmly.

 

“So that's why you were so panicked about me taking a photo of you. We should destroy it. It's probably enough that you have me now being able to see them.” you took a deep breath, being worried that Balthazar may now be angry or that it'll be bad for your friendship.

 

He took the photo and snapped his finger, making the photo disappear into ash, making you watch it fall to the ground and disappear.

 

“Do you like them?” he suddenly asked out of nothing, letting you look up in surprise.

 

“What? Your wings? What kind of question is that? Of course I like them, I love them. They're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. How can I not love them when I love you.” you blurted out, quickly smashing your hands over your mouth, looking down again when you felt your cheeks heating up.

 

“I'm sorry.” you quickly tried to leave your room but Balthazar was faster, gently grabbing you by your shoulder.

 

Spinning you around he looked you in the eyes. “I'm glad you like them, because I couldn't imagine any other person seeing them than the one I love.”  
  
  


He lowered his head to kiss you passionately and tender and you would have expected nothing else from him. You felt his wings softly wrapping around the both of you, feeling the feathers at your arms and the warmth of his wings and body gently holding you.

 

“So, can I take you for breakfast anywhere ?” he asked when you two broke apart.

 

You smiled back at him “If it's a date then breakfast sounds wonderful!”

 

“It'll be anything you want” he said, laying his arm around your waist, snapping his fingers.

 


End file.
